


Первый поцелуй

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, time skip, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Эта новая встреча — как самая первая встреча с той лишь разницей, что Бокуто уже влюблен в него. Все еще.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bokuto koutarou's first (real) kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850154) by [dalyeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeau/pseuds/dalyeau). 



Двенадцать лет — это слишком долго, чтобы все еще скучать.

И не то чтобы он даже скучал. Просто он просыпается по утрам, когда солнечные лучи ластятся к его ногам, и идет на кухню. Под бормотание кофеварки он успевает два-три раза зевнуть. Просто он достает свою любимую кружку, наливает кофе, и ровно в тот момент, когда он уже готов насыпать туда свои привычные две ложки сахара, его пронзает мгновенным осознанием. Всего три слова — как озарение.

Он любит черный.

Если скучать, значит, все время помнить о нем, значит, чувствовать себя одиноким и никому ненужным каждый прожитый без него день. Это как все песни про любовь, которые звучат не для тебя, и как все поцелуи, которые ты не получил за эти двенадцать лет. Бокуто не скучает по Акааши. Он не думает о нем каждую секунду изо дня в день. Даже не раз в две недели. Ну, может, пару раз в месяц. Он давно уже перестал считать.

И дело не во времени. Двенадцать лет — это очень много, но они пролетели быстро. Это — жизнь. Один заход солнца. Всего лишь время.

Это больше похоже на те моменты — может, раз в месяц, а может, пару раз в год, или трижды в неделю, — когда он думает: «Если он улыбается, это всегда искренне» или «Он никогда не носит перчатки» или «Он причесывается только перед сном».

И вот это, последнее: он любит черный.

И тогда Бокуто думает, что отдал бы все что угодно за право провести рядом с Акааши Кейджи жизнь. Или хотя бы еще один закат. Или даже просто немного времени.

 

Рядом с гастрономом. Как-то днем. Зима в этом году мягкая, но все равно чертовски холодно. И вот: теплый зеленый шарф, холодные руки, обнимающие пакеты с едой и пара банок пива, которые он прихватил домой как трофей. И удивленно распахнутые глаза.

Новая встреча — как самая первая встреча, с той лишь разницей, что Бокуто уже влюблен в него. Все еще.

— Кейджи.

А еще: огромные серые глаза, сигарета, замершая на полпути к губам, и бездыханное «Котаро».

— Ты куришь?

И наконец, вот оно: взмах ресниц, когда Акааши опускает глаза, что-то вроде виноватой улыбки и:

— Иногда. Думаю бросить.

 

Он все так же предпочитает черный кофе. Бокуто расцветает, когда Акааши делает первый глоток и одобрительно вздыхает. Они вдвоем на кухне, где однажды трахнулись — на стойке; у Акааши сильные ноги, а Бокуто казалось, что у него сейчас крышу снесет, — и это выглядит как верный путь к катастрофе, но когда дело касается Акааши, Бокуто все еще совершенно безнадежен. 

(Рядом с гастрономом, в тот же день. Бокуто не чувствует под собой ног, и это вовсе не из-за холода. Акааши спросил: «Ты еще не разучился варить приличный кофе?» Остальное, как говорится, уже история).

— У тебя новые кружки.

— Ну блин, конечно. Двенадцать лет прошло.

Рука, в которой Бокуто держит свой кофе, мелко подрагивает. Если Акааши и замечает, то вежливо отводит взгляд.

— Да, — мягко соглашается Акааши. — Время летит.

 

На салфетке перед ним — номер телефона, совсем как в старых романтических фильмах. Бокуто фыркает, бросает салфетку в мусорное ведро, принимает душ, выпивает банку пива, смотрит какое-то милое забавное шоу о том, как пенсионеры забирают из приюта брошенных щенков. А потом возвращается и достает салфетку из ведра.

— Да пошел ты, — очень серьезно сообщает он цифрам.

Он уже понял, что ему никогда не сравниться с Акааши Кейджи в изяществе.

 

— Хочу снова увидеться.

— Ты мог бы постараться, чтобы это не звучало так прямолинейно, Котаро.

— Думаю, да, мог бы.

— И чуть менее романтично.

— Так мы встретимся или нет?

Акааши медленно осторожно вздыхает. Звук, доносящийся из трубки, мог бы показаться зловещим, если бы Бокуто мог сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, кроме пяти сердечных приступов, происходящих с ним один за другим.

— Я не против, если ты не против.

Похоже, Акааши тоже все еще совершенно безнадежен, когда дело касается Бокуто Катаро.

— Договорились.

 

Парк. Деревья, укрытые белым. Снова зеленый шарф и руки без перчаток. Еще одна сигарета. Бокуто забирает ее у Акааши и выбрасывает, небрежно и непринужденно.

— Бросай прямо сейчас.

Акааши вздыхает, и выражение лица у него такое, что кажется, ему снова двадцать.

— Ладно.

Бокуто сказал бы, что зима ему к лицу, что она подчеркивает его бледную кожу и темные волосы, но правда в том, что Акааши Кейджи красив настолько, что это он подчеркивает зиму. Если бы Бокуто был поэтом, он бы написал об этом. Но вместо этого он делится своим открытием с Акааши, и наблюдает, как на его щеках появляется красивый румянец. 

— Тебе что, пятнадцать? — спрашивает Бокуто, любуясь.

Акааши толкает его жесткой, холодной ладонью в лицо, и Бокуто отшатывается, морща нос.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста.

 

Бокуто всегда считал, что его первый поцелуй был именно с Акааши Кейджи. Они тогда были потные, юные и ужасно неловкие. После у него было множество поцелуев — с Акааши и не только, — но первый был именно с ним: робкий, мокрый, а потом сумбурный и жадный.

Теперь он знает наверняка: Акааши был первым. Но поцеловал он его неправильно. Он все всегда делал неправильно.

 

Это первый поцелуй Бокуто Котаро. Ему тридцать три; когда он улыбается, в уголках его глаз — морщинки, и Акааши держит его лицо в своих холодных жестких ладонях. И на этот раз Бокуто не отшатывается.

 

Разговор, который ждал двенадцать лет.

— Так почему ты ушел?

— Я не мог иначе. Ты знаешь. Мы уже обсуждали это.

— Ты сделал выбор. И выбрал не меня. Это все, что я понял из того, что ты сказал тогда.

Пауза.

— Ты прав.

Бокуто кивает. Двенадцать лет — немалый срок, чтобы все еще скучать по кому-то. И это очень, очень долго, чтобы злиться. Слишком долго.

— Думаю, я прощаю тебя. Придурок.

Пальцы Акааши пытаются нашарить пачку сигарет, которой больше нет. 

— Спасибо.

— Просто не делай так больше.

 

Стойка на кухне подождет. Сначала — кровать.

 

Когда Акааши Кейджи улыбается, это всегда искренне. Он все еще не носит перчаток.

А вот причесываться только перед сном он уже не может себе позволить. Не в его возрасте.

Он всегда пьет черный кофе.

Бокуто кажется, что это гадость, но его устраивает.


End file.
